Eren Jaeger and The Greek Demigods
by HorusOfTheSky
Summary: In a world where the 'Titans' as they know them don't exist, Eren Jaeger and his friends live instead as Demigods, children of Greece and Rome. - A collection of short stories about this universe. Contains various pairings. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Nico di Angelo & Eren Jaeger

**Small Warning: I haven't read BOO yet. I'm actually still reading House of Hades, since I only got into PJO last year. However, I've caught a few spoilers around here and there and this chapter mainly focuses on a Post-BOO timeline. So, some of the things I've read are here, but just as a resource for plot. Or whatever you'd like to call it.**

* * *

><p>Eren Jaeger isn't someone you simply approach- or mess with, for the matter. Nico's learned this much from other camper's experiences, if he is to trust the fact that he's seen many campers with bleeding noses ever since the teen joined the camp; just a few weeks before the war with the giants reached it's peak.<p>

The kid is a child of war, a spawn of Ares. Just about Nico's age, despite the fact that gods are supposed to claim their children at the age of thirteen- Not that Nico is surprised. The god is not exactly the type to favour Percy, much less his requests; though, from the encounters they've had with him, Ares seems to be in a much better mood ever since Eren joined camp. Like he's extremely proud of this one, like he's the best son he's had in a while, much to Clarisse and her siblings' dismay.

That, however, is enough to make Nico's alarm bells ring; to keep him clear out of the brunette's sight, like he's the plague. Even if that means that he'll be just like everyone else who's heard stories from kids who were attacked by him during one of his famous fits of rage, which only seem to be becoming more and more frequent. They all treat him like an outcast and the son of Hades can _understand_ and _relate_ with that, although his own case has taken a turn of events ever since he's befriended Will Solace, chief healer at camp.

Will practically barks at anyone who even as much as badmouths him behind his back. It's sort of nice really, but blond is one of a kind. A sweet boy to be cherished, no matter how sappy it sounds.

He can't see himself becoming the same to Eren Jaeger, however. Despite the fact that he very much understands what pain he must be feeling- If children of Ares can even feel like that. All he's seen is their stronger side, their pride and their resentment. No suffering. It's like some of them are made of stone, or they just like to make it that way.

So, Nico just keeps to himself. Doesn't even mention anything about the brunet to anyone, not even to Will. It's best if he doesn't get involved with matters too complicated for him to handle. Besides, Eren wouldn't even want to befriend him, would he?

_Or so he thinks._

Until the war is over and he's confined to a small cubicle in the infirmary, where he can barely breath without Will fussing over him like some mother hen. It's not like he hates the son of Apollo, honestly, it feels nice to have someone to worry and take care of him, even if that sounds rather selfish. However, it's just too much like this, staying in bed all day without anything to do. Not even someone to talk to- And that coming from someone who despises human contact, can only describe how tedious it is to be in the infirmary all day.

He doesn't understand how other patients can do it- Oh yeah they're practically dead or in comma when they're forced to stay there for as long as he was and, frankly, he can't see how his case relates to that. All that happened was a bit of overuse of shadow travelling, he was fine now and would remain like that as long as he didn't try to use his powers in a while. Will should just let him return to his cabin.

Yes, that was exactly what he should do. Return to his room, where he would have peace, quiet and darkness. He always felt better when he was on his father's domain and shadows did the trick almost as well as the underworld.

Just like that, at the whim of a sudden idea to run out, Nico left his warm bed; not even shuddering as he felt the change of temperature. All he wanted was to leave and he didn't know when he would have a better chance than then, when everyone was eating and the infirmary had a reduced staff. Not even Will would be there to stop him. Yes, this was a brilliant plan.

-What he didn't count with was that Eren Jaeger, of all people, would be standing outside; ready to stop him and, perhaps, look down on the son of Hades like everyone else did. He might have been an outcast too, but that didn't stop him from being a jerk either, and this time his sister wasn't there to keep him in check.

Too bad. If a fight broke out- He got sidetracked from his thoughts by the brunet's voice.

_"Aren't you supposed to be staying inside?"_ His tone was suspicious, but it was not hostile; much to Nico's surprise. It was rather- How should he put it? Like he was scolding a child, even if Eren was much more of a child than Nico was.

_"That's none of your business."_ He replied, quickly. Perhaps, much too quickly for his own tastes and almost regretted not taking the time to pick a better remark. But he got no time to add anything else to his words, as Jaeger was already frowning and stepping closer to him. He even got Nico to attempt and step back from him, but that proved fruitless because that would only put him closer to the infirmary- To which he'd rather not go back in. _Ever_.

_"It is, when someone who clearly needs healing won't accept it."_ Eren's voice was harder this time, yet Nico was unfazed by it. He had enough people fussing over his condition already and was tired of it.

_"No, it's not. You're not even my friend, why would you think that my health concerns you? Go beat up a kid or something. Isn't that what you Ares kids do?"_ Nico was pretty sure he'd hit a nerve with that particular attitude, but he noted no difference in the other's demeanor, much to his surprise. Was the brunette's famous anger just a myth or not as common as everybody else made it seem?

_"I'm not a bully."_ The other started and Nico couldn't help but feel amused; his words sounded like something your cliche superhero would say. _"And we're comrades. We live on the same camp, don't we? Our parents are family, so why shouldn't we treat each other like that as well?"_

_"So, you're suggesting that every camper who dates another camper is committing incest?"_

_"Argh! That's not what and meant and you know it. Also, don't try to change the subject!"_ Eren's cheeks were now a rosy colour and Nico didn't fail to notice it, although it made him feel awkward; but also strangely...pleased with himself? It was weird, really. He wasn't one to enjoy another's embarrassment. Perhaps, he just liked having the upper hand

Soon, though, he was the one flushing. Eren had grabbed his hand, nothing too serious, yet it's not something the son of Hades was used to. It was bad enough when Will did it back when he helped deliver a baby Satyr. Talk about Yuck. This time it was much different, though. It felt pleasant, but revolting, as the brunet was attempting to lead him back to the place he'd attempted to feel just a few moments ago.

_"Just stay inside, I'm sure Solace will be back in a while and he won't be happy about seeing you are missing."_

Eren's words made him feel disappointed, though. It was like Nico was some sort of chore to him, unlike the words he'd spoken earlier about comradeship and whatnot.

He doesn't argue when those tan hands force him to lay down on his bed again, though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wew, this was rather though to write. I don't usually write full fanfiction, hence why I decided to try things like this instead of a full fanfiction. Eren is hard for me to write and I haven't been into SnK for a while now. Let's just hope that I don't royally fail with everyone else.**

**Maybe in the future, when I'm more experienced I can write a better story for this 'verse.**

**Also, sorry if my writing style seems odd, I'm more used to roleplays than anything and I hate excessive use of commas. Please note that English isn't my first language either!**


	2. Armin Arlert and The House Of Castellan

**There's no romance this time! (Fortunately, unless you'd like to hear about May Castellan getting frisky with Armin o.o)**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, he swore he could hear her shrill voice; sometimes he dreamed of her graying hair, the wild look in her eyes, how sickeningly nice she'd been to him. The name that would spill past her lips; as if she were playing a memory on repeat. Luke. <em>Luke<em>. **_Luke_**. **Luke**.

She'd call him _Luke_ and treat him like a phantom from her past just as in his dreams she'd be his own. At times, she'd be lucid enough to notice the differences between him and _Luke_. She'd ask him how his hair had gotten so long, but it didn't get any further than that. To her, the blonde and blue eyed kid who'd appeared on her front porch was her son, back home once and for all. It didn't matter if he tried to correct her because at the end of the day, she'd still be clinging to him as if he was her Luke.

But the worst wasn't that. It was that whenever he'd try to leave, she'd catch him by the arm; her nails sinking into his pale flesh, and she'd ask him where he was going. She didn't seem to understand that she'd been hurting him, but she'd still encase him in her arms and attempt to comfort him with soothing words. Perhaps, because she didn't want Luke to leave a second time, despite the fact that he was not Luke and would never be.

She would tell him that she loved him, over and over again. She'd say that his father hadn't abandoned him, she'd tell him how much of a good boy he was and that he would certainly be proud of him. Yet, it was not him who needed to hear those words. It would have been Luke and now, the woman herself. He, just a child who'd appeared on her front door, was someone who'd already mourned whom he had needed to mourn. But she...she was someone whose wounds had yet to close. The loss of a son, who'd run away never to come back alive or dead, was something he doubted she'd ever surpass. In fact, he doubted she wouldn't cling to the memory of Luke until her deathbed.

It was still impossible for him to feel the slightest sorry for the woman, however. Not even when he'd learned her full story, after he'd escaped her clutches and reached the safety of Camp Half-Blood. If he did so, he would just be as mad as she was, after all. She'd never given him any room to breath, much less to pity her and her tragic fate (which he believed could have been avoided if she weren't so ambitious). Not even he, an orphan with a need for love, would have accepted to live out her fantasies after what he'd been through; even if it had been for the sake of her long lost sanity.

The fact that he'd been but a mere prisoner- someone caught in her own shackles, although completely innocent- was simply something he could not forgive; though not even at the time did he wish her anything so cruel as death.

Luke Castellan was, after all, the worst punishment she could ever receive. A traitor of his own blood, but someone who died to repent himself; the death of a hero. Which was worse for a mother to know, to hear? If only May Castellan had been sane enough to understand what had become of her son, her true son and not any of the kids she'd imprisoned in his place.

_(Armin Arlert did, however, silently thank her sometimes. Particularly, when he'd hear about other demigods journeys, was when he'd lived with the insane mortal, he hadn't had the need to worry about being attacked by monsters. He did not know how, but the home of the once lover of Hermes had some sort of protection that kept monsters at bay. The blond did suspect that it had something to do with the Messenger of the Gods himself, though._

_But, his experience with the woman, whose name he'd never dare to pronounce again, did have some consequences on his own health. Such as the fact that he would never be able to stand even the smell of Peanut Butter again. Too bad that Percy Jackson's Cyclops of a brother just seemed to have some kind of affinity for it.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Second Chapter is finally here. I had actually two other ones to post before this chapter, but I lost one of them and I haven't finished revising the other, sorry. I just can never seem to be happy enough with my writing.<strong>

**Also thank you for the review Panda ^^ I thought about Eren as a son of Poseidon before too, I guess his anime looks do make him seem like one :o Though I ended up going with Ares because of his whole 'Kill all the titans' thing, as it reminded me of bloodshed and such, which is what Ares presides over (Athena bearing the strategical aspect when it comes to war).**


	3. One Last Chance for a Heart of Lion

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The water aimlessly falls to the floor; the ceiling tiles much too old to keep the rain away from the attic.

Yet, she can hear a faint rhythm; almost _tortuously_ so. Outside, there is a storm and it feels like it's only purpose is to punish her- _to drive her mad with it's haunting, taunting melody_. Unfortunately, it's unlikely that it's just her despair speaking, although she doesn't deny having already become too delusional; _too irrational, _with the events from the past few weeks. But still, she can feel it in her veins, her deepest instincts whispering in her ear. _Something is not right_, they warn her, but there is little she can do to save herself. Specially now, when she's been cornered, no last resort to make use of. _Helpless_. That's the only way to truly describe her situation.

Somehow, though, she's managed to stay cool headed so far, as she hasn't attempted to hurt any of those who dared to visit her (Not that there were many that would want to see her, either). But perhaps, it's because, deep down, she doesn't want to understand- _to accept _the exact level of trouble she really is in.

She's not ignorant, however. Really, she's far from it. She just _knows_ what they do to people like her in the underworld and the wish to believe that she won't suffer the same fate rules her heart. Who would want to, after all? To be cast into the depths of _Tartarus_, never to see the sunlight again; to have an eternity worse than her own demigod life was. But, most of all, what she dreads is for her death to be something out of a spectacle for the other demigods to enjoy; just as it most likely will, now that she's here- At the Big House, chained to the wall of the attic and surrounded by mold and mementos from another era. It's like she's some sort of problem that the Gods were too lazy to solve, so they just decided to shove it into a corner, until it was a problem no more.

It's exactly the kind of behavior that caused her to stray from her path; to betray the so called 'Gods' in favour of the Titans.

_Oh, who was she kidding with._

She was _Annie Leonhardt. _She was never on their side to begin with! She was a _spy _and, before that, she was already a child of the Titan Lord. The only demigod Kronos had ever sired in thousands of years- Or should she call herself a Demi-Titan? It was not like it mattered, though. For them, the ones on the side of the Olympians, she was just one more enemy to get rid of and one that had already caused more trouble than she was worth for.

_Technically_, her actions weren't entirely her fault, however. Or so, the blond would often think, even if her arguments weren't enough to convince herself either. But it was only the truth that she'd been but a strategical spawn; something Kronos had created just for his own advantage during the war and, most of all, something that Gaea could trust in had he not succeeded with his plan- _Just as he truly had not_. Her fate had, then, already been written since long ago. Annie could even remember how she'd been brought up and raised to fit her father's expectations. She was supposed to be the ideal half-blood, really. Someone who wouldn't betray the Titans, no matter what happened, and also someone with powers that the other half-lings could only dream to surpass.

But, unfortunately, that also made her something almost inhumanly impossible; vile even. So, so, unacceptable that she shouldn't even be spared a chance to live- _Just as she'd been_.It was infuriating. No, really, there was nothing more despicable for a child of a Titan than to be spared by a God; specially _that_ God. A God who had, somehow, managed to keep the other Olympians from even touching a single _strand_ of her hair. Not even _Zeus _had done anything more than send a little rain after her, no lightening involved, despite the fact that he'd probably very much want to zap her into oblivion. She was sure he would even gleefully laugh if he was able to send her right away into the realms of Hades and, honestly, she couldn't bear herself to want any less than that.

Yes, Annie feared being tortured until her soul got disintegrated; without any other chance to be reborn. Just, _destroyed_. However, in a fate like that, she wouldn't have to abandon her values. She would still be able to proudly claim that, unlike Silena Beauregard, she wasn't weak. She wasn't a coward, nor someone who'd readily change sides if that meant saving her own ass. She would die with dignity, without submitting herself to the Olympians lie filled promises. And, who knew if Kronos wouldn't be back before her soul vanished? Because, if he did, she was sure he wouldn't lose an opportunity to bring back his most loyal follower. Right?

Right.

_He_ was the one who was wrong; thinking that a child of Kronos would ever willingly abandon her dreams of the Golden Age, in favour of joining his protegees again. It was an offer she almost couldn't fathom to understand. Both for his reasoning and the implications that came with it. _He_ had always been uncaring before the war broke out; he'd never even _attempted _to, somehow, make the demigods feel any better than freaks of nature. Truthfully, he'd been just _unlikeable_. A disgusting little _snob_. But apparently, he'd changed enough, over the past few weeks, to even consider any of his campers' as important. Why, though? Why had he thought that her life was worth saving, when she was responsible for so many deaths? What did he really intend to do with her?

His actions were confusing, compared to what she was used to expect of him. Yet, they did not make him any more likeable. If anything, just more annoying and detestable, as he'd visit her every damn day just to talk about her future. He'd try to earn her trust with flattering words and would explain to her that she could just start her life from scratch, but even so, it only turned him into someone Annie would sooner want to avoid than to face.

Or worse, every time she'd hear his heavy footsteps on the creaking wood downstairs, she'd just wish that he'd kill her on the spot. All because at every opportunity he had, the _Camp Director_ would come to visit her and present her with an offer that she knew all too well and had already shot down multiple times- _An offer that, with each passing day, she would have a harder time refusing, _although she'd always thought she would be either death or damned before she'd accepted it. By now, as she realized deep down, the only thing actually keeping her from accepting was the fact that she didn't know what Dionysus meant when he implied she could just start over. After all, when she asked him, all she would get back would be a lazy smirk and a quick answer of 'I'll tell you if you accept'.

In a way, his response made her feel frustrated, as she'd always been an awfully curious person, specially when it came to life changing decisions. But it also had it's good points, starting with the fact that it would help her stick to her principles and support every statement she'd done before; it kept her from leaving behind everything she'd known and saved her from having to watch as everything crumbled beneath her feet, her layers of experience gone. Most important of all, prevented her from becoming a hypocrite- from turning into what she most hated, from becoming no better than those who'd abandoned her father or the gods themselves. She was awfully aware that her chains wouldn't last forever, though. It was better to enjoy her ideology while she could, but it didn't change the fact that she was bound to lose everything if she wasn't dead by the end of the week. Her clock was already ticking. There wasn't much time, specially not as she heard those familiar footsteps-

...

_Tick._

...

**_Tack._**

...

The dark haired man handed her a small bottle, an unknown liquid shimmering on the inside. She took it upon her hands and inspected it with narrowed eyes, all but confident of the God as he told her to drink it's contents. Still, it didn't take her long to figure out that she couldn't run away now, after having made such an important choice, and she ended up just drinking it all in one go.

Suddenly, she started feeling ill; like she was about to pass out. It made her feel betrayed, but she was much too weak to talk, to even look at him properly as her vision went out of focus. All she could make out, as darkness greeted her, was the way his lips moved, forming inaudible sounds.

Too bad because, then, she would have finally understood what he'd meant all along.

_"Have you ever heard of Ariadne?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one has a really generic way of starting ahah, sorry about that. I'm sort of happy with the idea of this chapter, but I feel like I could have done it better :o It took me so long to finish it, though. I don't think I'd like to spend any longer on it, or I'd probably end up never posting it ahah. You can interpret it as romantic if you want to and the idea of Dionysus of all people getting it on with a teen doesn't disgust you, but I never intended on Annie to become something akin to Ariadne. More like, he took pity on her. **

**Well, anyway, I don't know when I'll have the time to post another chapter, since my tests are starting up again, sorry!**


End file.
